Kakashi Recuerda
by Tsuki-Dei
Summary: *KakaDei* Ligeramente UA… Kakashi recibe la visita de un antiguo alumno… PRIMER KAKADEI EN FF ESPAÑOL! : *


La campana que representa el alivio de muchos alumnos (y maestros) resono por todo el edificio

Para B-Kun_:_Niño, ya sabes que te adoro, eres lo máximo, y aunque ya no nos podamos ver, sabes que siempre te voy a llevar en mi corazón. Ya sabes, somos los "Ángeles de Selene" (Alias Masashi Kishimoto XD) Tu: Kakashi, Yo: Deidara, R.R: Itachi…Jejeje, No lemon! y tal vez, es un poco larga, pero LA VAS A LEER! –te apunta pistola de agua a tu cabeza-

•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•

**(A/N) **MUAJAJAJAJA!! EL PRIMER KAKADEI DE FF EN ESPAÑOL!! MUAJAJAJAJAJA

Bueno, ya basta de risa malvada… Ya desde hace rato que andaba con que quería hacer un KakaDei, siendo que Kakashi fue mi primer novio (LOL) de Naruto, justo antes de que conociera a Gaara, y mucho antes de que descubriera a los maravillosos Akatsukis y a mi actual obsesión (Deidara).

Y como últimamente, andaba con el rollo de Maestro/Estudiante (el SasoDei que hice es muestra de ello) decidí hacer algo parecido.

•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•

**Setting: **En el mismo universo de Naruto, solo que cambiando muuuuuuuuucho la historia…

**Parejas:** KakaDei, vaga mención de SasoDei.

**Rating: **T

**Advertencias: **Temas sexuales…NO LEMON ):

**Conteo de Palabras: **4569

**Disclaimer del Doom: **No puedo ni hacer un círculo… ¿creen que sería más fácil dibujar a Naruto o a cualquiera de sus personajes? No…

**ADVERTENCIA: ****Esta historia contiene Yaoi, que son relaciones HombreXHombre…**si no te gusta eres raro...er…quiero decir, no leas la historia y salgas…sip, eso es la que quería decir…-silva inocentemente-** y no me importa si dejas críticas maliciosas…solo harás que me ría de ti.**

•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•

**Kakashi Recuerda…**

La campana que representa el alivio de muchos alumnos (y maestros) resonó por todo el edificio. Los alumnos rápidamente se dirigieron hacia la puerta del salón de clases, tan apurados con salir de su tormento que se tropezaban entre ellos, recibiendo disculpas sin sentirlas en realidad. Pobres. Aún después de que sabían que era solo la campana del descanso, salían como si su vida dependiera de ello. Pero pronto volverían a entrar.

**30 ****minutos para ser exactos**.

Kakashi suspiró contento al ver como el salón, una vez lleno de (salvajes) alumnos, empezaba a vaciarse, dejando un maravilloso silencio.

¿Cómo había aceptado a ser esto…? Tal vez por que los niños son el futuro de la humanidad, y quería que en ese futuro estuviera lleno de buenos ninjas…

Tsk, claro que no era eso…

Tal vez por que su mejor amigo, Iruka, se lo pidió…

No, tampoco era eso…

¡Oh!, ya lo recuerda, fue por _eso_.

Si bien, él sabía que era uno de los mejores jounins de la Aldea de la Hoja, nunca se imaginó como maestro. Pero, Tsunade, la gran Hokage de su aldea, tenía que venir y pedirle (cof, cof-ordenarle-cof, cof) que fuera sensei de la academia ninja. Y como buen shinobi que era, tuvo que obedecer ordenes.

Tampoco es que se arrepienta... del_ todo_.

Volvió a suspirar, esta vez pesadamente, mientras pasaba su mano enguantada por su cabello plateado. Ahora que estaba sólo en el salón de clases, podía relajarse… su mano se movió al portakunáis que tenía colocado en su cintura. Sacó un pequeño libro de color anaranjado. Sonrió debajo de su mascara, mientras empezaba a ponerse cómodo, inclinando su silla un poco hacia atrás.

**29**** minutos de maravillosa lectura.**

Y no era un vicio. Se lo había dicho muchas veces a Iruka y a muchos mas que lo habían sugerido. No, claro que no.

Un vicio es algo que no puedes evitar, y que sientes la necesidad de estar haciendo en todo momento. Algo que ocupa tu mente siempre. Algo que se te haría muy difícil, si no es que imposible, de dejar. Y el suyo no era un vicio.

Kakashi sabía que _podía _evitar leer su libro. No sentía la necesidad de hacerlo en todo momento. Solo cuando esta aburrido… que resulta ser la mayor parte del tiempo. ¡Pero no es su culpa que las personas hagan cosas aburridas! así que no.

Y no ocupaba su mente siempre. En su mente también caben muchas cosas. La mayor parte inservibles. Y lo inservible es aburrido, y lo aburrido es…bueno, eso…y una cosa lleva a otra, y termina leyendo. Pero no era vicio.

¡Claro que no lo era! Sabía que si _quería _podía dejar de leerlo. El único problema es que _no quería. _Y menos ahora, que el protagonista encontró a su prometida en la cama con otro hombre… y no estaban precisamente durmiendo…

Sus ojos pasaban ferviente entre las líneas de la novela, captando los específicos detalles del escritor. Que resulta ser uno de sus amigos más profundos. Lo bueno de ser amigo de Jiraiya (si no eres mujer, claro) es que te puede dar adelantos de sus publicaciones. Como el que estaba entre las manos del peliplata en este instante.

La puerta del salón abriéndose, lo hizo mover sus ojos (o al menos el descubierto) hacia la entrada, donde se encontró con otro par de ojos, que, al igual que el suyo, también uno estaba cubierto, pero este por una fina cortina de pelo dorado, y lo miraban intensamente, una media sonrisa adornando la cara de la nueva presencia.

Kakashi los recordó al instante. El azul celeste, claro e intenso de esos ojos (ojo), junto con su brillo característico, hacían una combinación difícil de olvidar. Aún después de que hallan pasado tantos años. Y si bien podía reconocer los ojos, el cuerpo que los acompañaba, se le hacia muy diferente con el que conectaba al recuerdo de esta persona.

Deidara…Deidara "algo"…no recordaba su apellido. Empezaba con Iwa… ¡oh! no, espera, así empezaba su lugar de origen, Iwagakure, no su apellido.

-Hola, sensei…un- dijo la voz de esta persona, mas grave de lo que Kakashi pudo haber imaginado, recargándose en el marco de la puerta.

Kakashi se movió un poco en su silla, volteando de frente hacia el rubio, sin soltar su libro.

-Deidara. No sabía que vendrías a visitarnos…-le contestó, un poco de confusión asomándose en su habla.

Y sí. No le habían dicho nada de que su ex-alumno iba a venir. Aunque no creía que alguien supiera de la visita. El ojiazul era muy impredecible.

**27**** minutos de algo inesperado.**

No había visto a su alumno (ex-alumno) hacia ya cerca de cuatro años. Y se sorprendió de lo mucho que había crecido. Traía puesto atuendo shinobi básico. Pero… ¿acaso el atuendo ninja básico tenia que verse tan…bien?

Pantalones negros, similares a los que el mismo usa, solo que estos mas… ¿ajustados? Y una camisa negra de mangas largas, que le llegaba más abajo de sus caderas. Espera…los hombre no tienen caderas, ¿o si…?

El negro hacia lucir mas su delicada piel pálida, y su brillante cabello amarillo. No estaba seguro que este joven fuera Deidara. No es que no se acordara de él. Si lo recordaba, solo que…no así.

Hace más de cinco años conoció a un pequeño rubio.

Fue hace cinco años, un poco después de que hubiera empezado su primer año de maestro en la academia. Recuerda que había llegado tarde (no es que a sus alumnos les importara) y se encontró con Iruka-sensei hablando con un ANBU afuera de su salón de clases. Detrás del último, alcanzó a distinguir una cabecita rubia, y unos ojos azules. Iruka le asentía al ANBU, con esa sonrisa que nunca abandona su cara. El ANBU partió con una nube de humo, dejando al descubierto, a lo que parecía, una linda niña de no más de diez años.

Desde el principio se dio cuenta de que no era de Konoha. El pelo rubio no era muy característico de ese lugar. Iwagakure era, o incluso, de Suna, pero igual, el más probable era el primero.

Claro, siempre hay excepciones a las reglas. Ahora, entre sus alumnos está este chico, Naruto Uzumaki. Igual, pelo rubio, ojos azules. Pero nada parecido a Deidara…nadie se podía comparar con él.

Iruka se había dado cuenta de la presencia del peliplata, y se dirigió hacia éste, con su mano detrás de la pequeña espalda de la pequeña, que reclutántemente seguía su paso. Ya cuando estaban enfrente de Kakashi, el castaño los presentó.

-Kakashi-sensei…él es Deidara…- ¡¿Cuál era su apellido?! -…tiene once años, y será tu nuevo alumno.

Oh…era un niño. Bueno, ahora lo sabía. Le sorprendió el hecho que, para ser varón y tener once años, fuera muy pequeño de estatura y de figura delicada. Recuerda que Deidara no cruzó miradas con él, esa vez. Tímidamente jugaba con las mangas de su yukata, que le quedaba largo de sus brazos, pero se ajustaba bien a su cuerpo pequeño. Iruka lo mandó hacia el interior del salón, y le contó a Kakashi la razón de por qué estaba recibiendo a un alumno a mitad del año.

Kakashi se enteró que Deidara era el último sobreviviente de su clan, que fue asesinado en una emboscada hacia ya unos meses. Y parece que eso de asesinar clanes se volvió una moda, puesto que unas semanas después de recibir a Deidara, el poderoso clan Uchiha había sido asesinado, dejando igual a un solo sobreviviente, el cual está entre sus alumnos actuales.

Deidara era de uno de los clanes más poderosos de la Aldea de la Roca, convirtiéndolo en alguien importante. El Tsuchikage había echo un arreglo con la Hokage. Deidara iba a quedarse y estudiar aquí hasta nuevo aviso.

Deidara poseía un rasgo muy peculiar. Un kekkei genkai muy poderoso y único. Recuerda que la primera vez que _las vio _se quedó sin palabras. Y recuerda que el pequeño rubio las escondió rápidamente, ojos llenos de tristeza. Kakashi no le gustó que se avergonzara de su poder, y agarró sus pequeñas manitas entre sus propias, y las juntó. El ojiazul se había sonrojado tiernamente, y lo volteó a ver con una mirada interrogante. Kakashi solo le sonrió debajo de su máscara. Y recuerda que el rubio le correspondió su sonrisa con otra, y, para sorpresa del peliplata, lo abrazo. Él no estaba acostumbrado a muestras de cariño así, pero él mismo se encontró devolviendo el abrazo, colocando sus brazos en la pequeña espalda del menor.

Deidara sacó un poco su labio inferior en forma de puchero, y colocó una mano en su corazón.

-Ohhh, parece que no estás contento de que venga a visitarte, un- dijo con falsa tristeza.

También recordaba sus "un". Siempre se le hizo un rasgo muy peculiar y adorable de su habla, y al parecer no lo había perdido después de todo este tiempo.

-¡No! No es eso...- le dijo Kakashi, un poco mas apresurado de lo que quiso sonar.- solo…me tomaste por sorpresa…

-¡Bien!-le contestó vivamente el rubio, mientras se quitaba del marco y cerraba la puerta. Después se dirigió felizmente hacia el escritorio de Kakashi. Y se sentó arriba de la mesa. Y empezó a ver los papeles que tenia en ese lugar.

Kakashi suspiró, de nuevo. Recordaba que a Deidara le gustaba hacer eso cuando estaba estudiando aquí. Antes de que se fuera.

Estuvo cerca de 3 años en Konoha, antes de que se fuera de nuevo a estudiar a Sunagakure. Y esos fueron unos excelentes 3 años…

-¿Cómo te va en Suna?- le preguntó Kakashi, un poco de curiosidad por su antiguo alumno. Deidara dejó de leer la tarea que iba a dejar el peliplata hoy a su clase y volteó a verlo.

**25 minutos de historias.**

-Me ha ido bien, gracias.- Contestó con una sonrisa.- Fue una buena idea irme a estudiar a Suna. Mi arte mejoró mucho…

Su arte. Kakashi también lo recuerda. Recuerda que la primera vez que supo de él, medio salón termino quemado. Afortunadamente no hubo heridos. Deidara no fue castigado, después de todo era solo un niño y no sabia lo que hacía. Pero Kakashi sabía la verdad. Había visto a Deidara en el salón, con la sonrisa más bella que había visto en su rostro. Y hubiera sido mas hermosa, si no se estuviera quemando todo. Pero esa sonrisa que vio…tan llena de ilusión, felicidad…y Kakashi supo que el _niño _si sabía lo que hacía.

-…-ces, pero Sasori-danna me ayudo en eso, un.- Kakashi no había puesto mucha atención a las palabras de Deidara, pero cuando oyó "Sasori-Danna", su curiosidad se encrespó.

-¿Danna?- preguntó confundido, con su ceja levantada.

Deidara que apenas había acabado de hablar, parpadeó y movió su cabeza ligeramente hacia a un lado. El peliplata vio esta acción particularmente tierna.

-¡Oh! Sasori no Danna…es mi maestro de Suna. Es un gran artista.-dijo, orgullo demostrándose en su voz.

-Sasori… ¿Acaso…acaso no es Akasuna no Sasori?-preguntó Kakashi.

-¡Sí! El mismo…-le respondió Deidara, luego su semblante orgulloso se transformó en uno de confusión.- ¿lo conoces?...

Sí. No personalmente, pero sí lo conocía.

Akasuna no Sasori, reconocido por ser uno de los mas grandes marionetistas de la historia. Presunto ex-criminal de Suna, mató a sus propios padres a la edad de quince años, luego a los diecisiete asesinó a su abuela. No se levantaron cargos ni fue aprensado por faltas de pruebas, y por que era menor de edad. Después de eso no se le atribuyeron mas crímenes, siendo un ciudadano modelo desde hacia varios años. Fue sospechoso de la reciente muerte del Kazekage, pero la idea fue desechada rápidamente.

Sí. Lo conocía, y no le agradaba.

-Si sabes de su pasado… ¿verdad…?-le preguntó.

Deidara frunció el entrecejo.

-Claro que lo sé, un. Lo inculparon injustamente.-dijo defensivo.

Kakashi levantó una ceja incrédulo, pero decidió dejarlo. Deidara era una persona muy obstinada.

-No me agrada…

Deidara se cruzó de brazos y bufó molesto, volteando su cabeza hacia a un lado, su pelo acompañando grácilmente el movimiento de su cabeza. Pero luego su gesto de enojo cambió a uno burlón, y volteó a ver a Kakashi, una sonrisa jugando en sus labios. Kakashi volvió a levantar su ceja, curioso por saber que estaba pasando por la mente del rubio.

-¿Celoso?- dijo Deidara, aún con los brazos cruzados, divertido de poder molestar a su ex-sensei.

Kakashi por poco se atraganta con su propia saliva.

No, claro que no estaba celoso, gracias por preguntar. Era su alumno (ex-alumno, seguía recordándose en su mente) y no lo había visto por mucho tiempo. Sólo se preocupaba por él. Además de que no sabía porque iba a estar celoso de un viejo de más de treinta años. Aunque, según le habían contado, de alguna forma había echo que su cuerpo quedara intacto al paso del tiempo, haciéndolo parecer de unos diecinueve años máximo. Pero… ¿Qué hacía Kakashi pensando en él?...y ¿Por qué Deidara le había dicho algo como eso…?

Y aún así no se molestó en responder la pregunta del ojiazul.

-¿Sigues leyendo eso…?-le preguntó el rubio, señalando con disgusto su nuevo ejemplar de "Icha Icha Paradise", que nunca había dejado su mano durante su conversación.

Kakashi también recordaba lo hiperactivo que era el rubio, y como podía cambiar de conversación tan rápidamente que no te dejaba analizar sus palabras. Algo que a veces era bueno para salir de problemas rápidamente. Solo que eso no servia con Kakashi.

Y lo dejo pasar, de nuevo. Deidara era una persona muy obstinada, después de todo.

-Sí.- contestó divertido al ver como el rubio hacia una cara de disgusto.

-No se que le encuentras de divertido a eso, un. Son solo palabras…-dijo estirando un poco su mano con intención de agarrar el libro. Kakashi lo retiró de su alcance.

-No puedes leerlo, eres menor de edad…-dijo con tono juguetón. Deidara frunció el entrecejo y se estiró más para alcanzarlo.

**20 minutos de juegos.**

-Dieciséis años es mas que suficiente…-le respondió defensivamente, inclinando y estirándose un poco mas en busca del libro, el cual Kakashi había quitado del alcance del rubio, colocándolo hacia arriba de su cabeza. Estaba tan divertido con la expresión desesperada del rubio que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando el ojiazul se levantó del escritorio y (literalmente) se subió arriba del peliplata para alcanzar el libro.

-¡Ja! ¡Lo tengo!-dijo el rubio triunfante y burlón al tener el ejemplar en sus manos y empezar a hojearlo.

Kakashi se sintió afortunado de tener su mascara, de lo contrario se hubiera visto el prominente color carmesí en sus mejillas. No sabía si Deidara se había dado cuenta (y aparentemente no lo había hecho, puesto que estaba ocupado hojeando y leyendo el libro con interés) que estaba sentado sobre el regazo del Jounin, en una posición comprometedora, con las piernas abiertas y Kakashi entre ellas.

-Em… ¿Deidara…?- dijo un poco incómodo.

-¿Hn?-contestó el rubio, sin ponerle mucha atención, mientras leía hambrientamente una página que, al parecer, le había llamado la atención, su cara un poco escondida por el libro.

-Estás…-¿Cómo lo decía…?-…sentado en mí…-si, eso funciona.

Deidara parecía captar ahora su situación y bajó el libro, un pequeño sonrojo en su cara, mientras reía nerviosamente y se rascaba la nuca avergonzado.

Pero no se quitó. El rubio le sonrió a Kakashi.

-¿Deidara…?

-¿Hn?-volvió a contestar el rubio.

-¿Te puedes quitar…?- preguntó Kakashi, en su mente cuestionándose la actitud del ojiazul.

-No.- contestó Deidara felizmente.

-¿Por qué?

-Estoy cómodo.-dijo igual de alegre.

Igual, Kakashi no lo quitó. No vio razón para hacerlo. No le incomodaba del _todo_ esa posición. Además, Deidara se podía ofender si lo quitaba. Después de todo, era una persona muy obstinada y sensible, y no quería que se enojara con el ahora que se habían vuelto a encontrar.

**17 minutos en una nueva posición.** (Y era tan comprometedor como se oía.)

-Igual no me has dicho por qué estas aquí…-dijo Kakashi intentando apagar el silencio incomodo (o al menos incomodo de su parte, Deidara parecía muy feliz y "cómodo" en su regazo)

La sonrisa divertida de Deidara cambió. Y Kakashi reconoció ese nuevo semblante.

Kakashi lo recuerda. Recuerda que era el mismo que tenía de niño, cuando hacía una travesura y se salía con la suya. Cuando estaba feliz viendo sus explosiones. _Cuando planeaba algo_…

Deidara se inclinó un poco hacia Kakashi, su boca rozando el oído de este.

-Y si te digo que vine por ti…-dijo en un susurro, moviendo sus caderas hacia abajo, en un modo sugestivo.

Kakashi agarró las manos de Deidara, y lo separó de su cuerpo un poco.

-Deidara…-dijo advirtiéndole, intentando mantener la calma, aunque se le hacia difícil, con el frágil cuerpo del rubio arriba de el, moviéndose de una manera tan provocadora que lo hacía querer olvidarse de que aún estaban en un salón de clases.

Deidara lo miró con una media sonrisa. Kakashi se volvió a preguntar que estaba pasando por la mente de Deidara.

Kakashi recuerda que nunca podía saber que estaba pensando el rubio. Recuerda una noche, una en la que no había podido dormir y había salido a despejar su mente un poco. Una vuelta al parque cercano a su casa, no era gran cosa. Pero cuando vio a su nuevo alumno en uno de los columpios del parque, meciéndose despacio y delicadamente, se preocupó.

Recuerda que se apresuró a llegar con el rubio. Se colocó frente de él. El ojiazul lo volteó a verlo. Quería preguntarle por qué estaba ahí, por que estaba solo. Se suponía que iba a quedarse con Iruka el tiempo que estuviera en Konoha.

Pero no le preguntó. No lo hizo al ver sus ojos azules brillar con la leve luz de la luna que pasaba entre las nubes, y por esto a duras penas alumbraba el desierto parque.

Recuerda que el rubio se levantó del columpio y se acercó lentamente hacia Kakashi, para luego rodear su cintura con sus pequeños brazos, y enterrar su cara entre la camisa de Kakashi, y empezar a llorar. Y Kakashi quiso saber que estaba pensando. Recuerda que se sintió muy mal al oír al rubio llorando, y le correspondió el abrazo con delicadeza.

Hubo un momento que las piernas del menor empezaron a flaquear. Recuerda que lo cargó y se sentó en el columpio que había estado ocupado hacia unos momentos, con el rubio recostado en su pecho. Ya no estaba llorando, y rastros de lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas enrojecidas de llanto. Y Kakashi se preguntó que estaba pensando en ese momento.

No recuerda bien que sucedió después, solo que Iruka los había encontrado. Recuerda que el castaño suspiró de alivio. Y Kakashi batalló para separarse del rubio, que estaba durmiendo en su pecho.

**15 minutos de decisiones.**

-¡Oh, vamos sensei, un! –le dijo alegremente.-…he visto como me mirabas desde que entré en el salón.-esto último no mas que un suspiro. Volvió a mover sus caderas sugestivamente.

Kakashi suprimió un sonido de placer.

-Deidara…no podemos hacer esto.

-¿Por qué…?-preguntó el rubio, obviamente decepcionado.

-Soy mayor que tú…

-También Sasori-danna, y el parece no tener problemas con esto…-dijo en un murmullo, ceño fruncido.

Los ojos de Kakashi se abrieron. ¿Sasori y Deidara…? sintió sus manos convirtiéndose en puños. Maldito pedófilo. Cuando Deidara llegó a Suna tendría si acaso unos trece años.

Pero si se ponía a pensarlo bien, el también sería un pedófilo. ¡Por Kami, el niño tenía dieciséis años!

Y aún así…

-¿Cuál es el problema, un? –preguntó Deidara, caras a milímetros de la suya, el fresco aliento de Deidara haciendo eco en su máscara.

-Esta prohibido…

-Ya no eres mi sensei…

-Esta mal…

-Muchas cosas están mal…

-No quiero hacerte daño…

Deidara se vio sorprendido de sus palabras. Kakashi se preguntó si era la primera vez que alguien se preocupaba por el rubio, para tener es reacción.

El ojiazul levantó su mano, llevándola hacia la cara de Kakashi. El peliplata instintivamente hizo su rostro un poco hacia atrás. Deidara detuvo su mano, pero no la bajó.

Kakashi miró a los ojos a Deidara. Deidara miró a los ojos a Kakashi.

De alguna forma esa mirada hizo que Kakashi confiara en Deidara.

Y el rubio continuó moviendo su mano, hasta llegar al hitai-ate de Kakashi. Suavemente empujó la banda hacia arriba, descubriendo su ojo sharingan. Deidara pasó sus dedos delicadamente por la cicatriz, haciendo a Kakashi cerrar los ojos, dejándose llevar por la deliciosa sensación que producían los dedos del rubio sobre su piel.

Poco a poco, los dígitos del ojiazul empezaron a bajar mas, dedo índice buscando la orilla de su mascara. En un segundo, Kakashi tenía la muñeca del rubio en un agarre de hierro, evitando que llegara mas allá, y sorprendiendo al rubio por la brusquedad de sus acciones.

El peliplata miró a Deidara en los ojos, y el rubio le devolvió la mirada.

Oh, no…Kakashi recordaba esa mirada.

Esa mirada que hacía que _siempre _se saliera con la suya.

Kakashi recuerda una vez en especial con esa mirada. Hacia unos 3 años. Estaba dirigiéndose a su clase, y en un extraño y épico evento de la vida, iba actualmente _a tiempo. _Recuerda que pasó por uno de los salones de artes plásticas, y observó que estaba abierto. Decidió ir a investigar. Al entrar no vio nada fuera de lo ordinario, si acaso unas pinturas tiradas, pero eso no era diferente de siempre, así que se encogió de hombros y se dirigió a salir, antes de que un sonido lo detuviera.

_Snif._

Alguien estaba ahí, así que, adentrándose más al salón, se decidió a encontrar la fuente del sonido. Y de alguna forma, no le sorprendió encontrar a un pequeño rubio escondido entre los bancos, rodillas pegadas en su pecho, mientras escondía su cara entre las piernas, temblando visiblemente. Kakashi recuerda que suspiró, mientras se acercaba al ojiazul.

Recuerda que el rubio se tensó al notar su presencia, y se apresuró a limpiar sus lágrimas. Kakashi se sentó junto a él, y suavemente le preguntó que sucedía. Deidara reclutántemente le dijo que estaba pintando un poco (como había hecho costumbre para ése tiempo), y varios compañeros de él entraron y lo empezaron a molestar, terminando en que empujaron a Deidara sobre su pintura, arruinándola por completo.

Kakashi reparó, por primera vez en ese tiempo, en la ropa del rubio. Su blanco yukata estaba manchado con pintura gris, azul y verde, probando lo que le había comentado hace un momento Deidara. Kakashi le dijo que no se preocupara, él se iba a encargar de ellos. El rubio se negó. Kakashi se sorprendió en el hecho de que los quisiera encubrir. El peliplata le dijo que si no le molestaba que hubieran destruido su pintura. Vio como el rubio volteaba su cabeza hacia un lado, con un leve tono rosa en las mejillas. Le dijo que no importaba, no era muy buena, al fin y al cabo.

Kakashi recuerda que no estaba de acuerdo con eso. Todas las pinturas que hacía Deidara tenían cierto grado de profesionalismo, una habilidad innata de un artista. Le dijo que iba a llamarles la atención de todas formas. Cuando se estaba parando, Deidara agarró su mano, y lo miró con esos mismos ojos, suplicantes y con necesidad, pidiendo silenciosamente. Recuerda que por un momento se perdió en esos orbes azules, disfrutando su claridad y brillo, mientras tanteaba la situación. Y con un suspiro de resignación, por fin cedió a las peticiones del rubio, igual hubiera cedido…

Porque Deidara era muy obstinado.

Kakashi recuerda que Deidara le dio una hermosa sonrisa, y soltó la mano del peliplata, parándose al igual.

-Kakashi…-su voz rompió los recuerdos, y lo llevó al presente, donde él aún sostenía la muñeca del ojiazul. Se dio cuenta que había estado pensando mucho, y que Deidara había usado su nombre. Decidió que le gustaba como se oía en los labios del rubio.

Entonces poco a poco, el agarre en la mano de Deidara empezó a disminuir.

**10 minutos de resignación.**

Deslizó suavemente un dedo por debajo de la orilla de la mascara, y luego, tranquilamente empezó a bajarla.

Kakashi vio como por los ojos del rubio pasaban infinidad de emociones. Pensó que era natural, porque sería la primera persona en ver el rostro completo de Kakashi, en mucho tiempo.

Y ya cuando terminaba de bajarla completamente, cerró sus ojos.

Kakashi frunció el entrecejo en confusión, y estaba decidido a preguntarle que sucedía, cuando Deidara juntó sus labios en un beso. El modo era tímido, pero emanaba fuerza y pasión.

Kakashi sentía los suaves labios de Deidara moverse con los suyos, y le evocaba a seguir y no importarle donde estaban. La escena era comprometedora e incorrecta, en un salón de clases, el rubio, muchísimo menor que él, sobre su regazo, espalda ligeramente arqueada, mientras compartían un dulce y significativo beso. Estaba mal, pero se sentía demasiado bien.

Después de un minuto, el apasionado beso empezó a disminuir, terminando en fugaces y rápidos pequeños besos. Cuando terminaron completamente, Deidara recargó su frente a la de Kakashi, ambos con respiración agitada, y por primera vez, le dio un vistazo a la cara de su antiguo sensei.

-Sabía que eras muy apuesto, un.-le dijo con una sonrisa sincera y un tierno sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Kakashi solo le sonrió.

El rubio se vio satisfecho con esto, así que se recostó en el pecho del mayor, su cara en el cuello de Kakashi.

Y así estuvieron durante un largo rato, Kakashi jugueteando con un mechón dorado de Deidara entre sus dedos, y Deidara aspirando el evocador aroma de Kakashi, sin la necesidad de decir algo, solo contentos de la presencia del otro,

Kakashi fue el que decidió romper el silencio.

-Pronto tendrás que irte…

-Mmm…-Deidara se juntó mas a Kakashi, enterrando su cara un poco mas en el cuello cubierto del peliplata.-…no quiero, un… Muy cómodo para moverme…

Kakashi sonrió al rubio. Su actitud le recordaba a un gatito recién nacido.

**5 últimos minutos.**

-Creo que ya es tiempo que te vayas…

-¿Me estas corriendo?-preguntó Deidara, fingiendo dolor.

-Si, podría decirse.

Deidara le sacó la lengua infantilmente.

-Tal vez vuelva otro día, un. O tal vez valla a tu apartamento y te secuestre.-dijo contento.

Kakashi rió un poco y empezó a subir de nuevo su máscara, antes de que Deidara lo detuviera dándole un último beso en los labios.

-Entonces te esperaré.-le susurró Kakashi a Deidara, que solo rió suavemente.

Y cuando el rubio no se movió del regazo del mayor, se empezó a preocupar.

¿Qué pasaría si sus alumnos llegaban y lo veían con un joven rubio en sus piernas? Definitivamente no sería bueno para su trabajo…

El sonido del timbre retumbo en toda la academia, dejando a Kakashi mas nervioso.

-Deidara…

El rubio sólo le sonreía.

Oh, incluso ya podía escuchar a los pequeños demonios que tenía como alumnos, en el pasillo. Deidara tenía que irse _ahora._

La perilla de la puerta empezó a dar vuelta, avisando que alguien iba a entar. Y pareciera que Deidara leyó sus pensamientos…

-¡Nos vemos, Kakashi-sensei, un!-se despidió alegremente, antes de desaparecer entre una cortina de humo, justo a tiempo antes de que entrara…

-¡Kakashi-sensei! ¡Listo para su clase, dattebayo!

…el otro alumno rubio y de ojos azules que tenía como alumno.

Kakashi solo le sonrió por debajo de su máscara, y recordó.

Recordó a ese lindo rubio obstinado que había conocido hace más de 5 años atrás, y que ahora esperaba no volver a perder.

•--•--•

Y Deidara no le contó que ese día, hace casi 3 años, la pintura que habían arruinado era de él. Su sensei preferido.

•--•--•

•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•

**(A/N)**

Yukata: es un tipo de vestido o Kimono tradicional en los hombres japoneses. Adoro escribir a Dei-kun con ellos. :3 

OMFG! es el one-shot mas largo que he hecho!! WOW! jaja…y seeee, el tiempo no es coherente, así que Deal with it!!

(¿Por qué me gusta hacer a Sasori un pervertido casi siempre? :B –se encoge de hombros-)

Originalmente, iba a poner Lemon, pero lo analicé mejor, y me di cuenta que iba a arruinar el modo, así que decidí simplemente no poner. (Tal vez, si me animo en un futuro, haga una secuela con lemon)

Como sea, se pueden dar cuenta en donde al final empecé a poner todo mas apurado, lo acabo de terminar ahorita en la mañana.

**Y yo se que a lo mejor nadie va a leer esto, por dios… ¡es un KakaDei! ¡DEMASIADO CRACK****-PAIRING! pero si estas leyendo esto, DE VERAS te agradecería un REVIEW para saber que no soy la única rara que le interesa el KakaDei…Onegai??**


End file.
